The Daiyoukai's Lover
by Fairy-and-Angel
Summary: In a secluded forest, Sesshomaru finds an intoxicating scent.


**A/N: ****_So this is another one of my one shots which I wrote a bit ago and forgot about it. I'm not entirely sure about it, but decided to post it anyway. Sesshamaru somewhere along the story became just a tad bit OOC, so theres that warning. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. _**

Sesshomaru walked through the small forest as he easily glided past A-Un and Jaken. He purposefully ignored all of his aide's calls and lost himself in the wind in this rare peaceful moment. He forgot all of his worries, his burdens, and his regrets, and it may have only lasted for one second, but just that second was enough. It seemed so. He closed his eyes for a bit, then opened them as an unknown scent made its way to his nose. It was that of a human, but it smelt metallic and just a tad bit rusty. It made Sesshomaru wonder for a while if it was blood. But in its entirety, the scent was alluring to him. It blinded his senses so much, he could almost taste it. The light sweet aroma surrounded it, but it was filled with spice. The dog demon licked his lips; he had never felt such a desire to devour something. Sesshomaru's entire being was practically being called by the scent and in no way did he even try to resist it. He followed it, further and deeper into the forest and his eyes slightly widened as he saw what seemed so captivating. Leaning against a tree, a young man lay sleeping, his jet black hair that slightly spike up at the back, lay sprawled across his face. His mouth was slightly open with drool on its edges making the demon cringe in disgust. The strange man was wearing a dark blue undershirt that had no sleeves and instead crossed around his chest. He had his white, green patterned kimono half on his body and half on the grass, showing much of his tanned leg. Sesshomaru guessed by the sword tied to his hip and his attire that he was a samurai. Well, not a very successful one at the least. Sesshomaru sighed in his disappointment and turned, about to walk away, when a hand gripped his left sleeve.

Sessomaru turned, slowly but effectively glaring at the man who had the courage to come up and touch the great daiyoukai.

"What?" Sesshomaru's baritone voice spoke up as the black haired samurai's eyes widened.

"You- you're a man?" he sputtered a bit at Sesshomaru, who in turn, grabbed his sleeve from the samurai's grip.

The demon frowned. "What of it?"

The samurai breathed and continued staring at Sesshomaru. "You look like a woman." he stated plainly.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and looked up to the samurai who was at least a head taller than him. He was about to whisk away when the man grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, grabbing his chin and roughly kissed him.

Sesshomaru, now, was pissed. He pushed the samurai and brought forth his talons, snarling at the man. "First, you call me a woman. Then, you attempt to touch me. Aren't you a brave man," he seethed as a menacing smirk tinged at his lips.

The samurai's brown eyes widened as he realized of Sesshomaru's demon aura. He gulped. He really should've thought before he had done things. As a samurai, this is essential. But, his lack in it, was what got him fired from his last job as well, and now he was going to lose his life over it. He screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the demon's talons to pierce him and his venom rip his body apart.

But it never came.

As the samurai looked up, he saw a flash of emotions pass by in the dog demon's eyes as his hand wavered, and was put down, the evil in the aura weakening.

"You're not worth it," was all the samurai received as he watched the demon walk away.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, the samurai, Kyosuke, had just seen something that none else could in the great Lord of the Western Lands.

Kyosuke went that night to the village nearby for some food and shelter, when he heard villagers passing by, conversing of the demons that had attacked the palace late at night and the guarding army that was now heading out to fight them. Kyosuke's eyes widened as he headed to the palace where he saw a guard resting. The guard's eyes opened when he saw Kyosuke approaching. "Stop right there," he said, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Kyosuke looked at the man. "I am a wandering samurai. I heard that you were short on men and would like to help you out."

The man looked at Kyosuke for a bit, then turned and led him into the shed behind the palace. He introduced Kyosuke to one of the generals, who took great favour in the wandering samurai and hired him immediately.

That night, Kyosuke was saddled on a horse as he prepared to march with the army when a tremor cracked open the ground outside of the village, right in the back yard of the palace.

There were screams and blood being shattered as the samurai rushed in for battle. Kyosuke's eyes widened as he saw the immense horde of demons that came from the cracked earth and snapped of of his daze. He brought forth his scythe that he kept strapped to his back and charged in.

This wasn't Kyosuke's first battle, so he knew what to expect and what not to be bothered by. He ignored the blood spilling and the cries of help that it produced and instead focused on killing one demon at a time. Now when you have a horde of those fuckers, that can't really be easy. It wasn't. This was a battle which the humans were losing.

Kyosuke could hear the mocking growls of the demons as he charged on, but wasn't prepared when one of them nipped at his horse's legs, throwing him off. He hit the rough ground and brought his hands of his face to shield him from the oncoming rocks and supposed boulders which may or may not have been demon or human flesh. Kyosuke didn't want to think of that.

Like what was mentioned before, this wasn't Kyosuke's first battle, so he knew what to expect. Most of the times. He knew what it was like to be on both the losing side and the winning side. But not once in his entire 24 years of life and 13 years of battling had he ever witnessed a third party capable of annihilating the other two. This was exactly what had happened that night.

The demons stopped coming as he stumbled onto his feet, but it looked like the humans, his allies, were frozen in fear. He looked in, their direction and saw the most magnificent sight his lowly life ever had the chance to show him.

A long silver haired demon stood on a pile of bodies, human or demon, Kyosuke couldn't tell, his pale skin matching the glow of the moonlight. His face was covered in droplets of red as he licked some blood off his fangs and talons, placing a cold piercing glare at everyone he saw.

"You are wrecking havoc on my land," he spoke, his smooth and deep baritone voice sending shivers down Kyosuke's spine. Kyosuke never thought he'd feel aroused on the battlefield of all places, but the way the demon looked in red, his stark white hair shimmering in the moonlight, golden irises narrowed in a cold stare as he continued to wipe his fangs clean. It was so overwhelming that Kyosuke just wanted to go up there and shove his tongue down the demon's throat. Kyosuke made out a dry chuckle at his thoughts. 'i haven't got laid in a long time, man,' he thought as scared whimpers passes by his fellow soldiers mouths.

"Sesshomaru, the great dog demon," a deep voice spoke and a black haired samurai supporting an armour, made his way forward.

Kyosuke smiled. So the demon had a name.

Sesshomaru.

Hot, Kyosuke thought as he dazed when he thought about what Sesshomaru's lips had felt against his. He smiled to himself but shook it off as he saw his fellow soldier heading up to the demon.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he saw the human approaching.

"I want to battle with you for your land."

Sesshomaru continued staring at the man. "Quite bold, aren't you?" he said, giving his talons one last lick. "Or maybe just plain suicidal."

"Neither, demon." the samurai growled. "I am here to defeat you! Now come or are you a coward, Sesshoma-"

Blood was being spilled before the man even finished. His pain filled cries were heard loud and clear as Sesshomaru's silver whip pierced the human's body, drawing out blood and flesh all the same.

"The samurai of today are weak." Sesshomaru said, pulling his whip back. "There was a time when a few choice humans were strong enough to at least last longer then five minutes." His eyes narrowed at the other soldiers. "Scurry off, little rodents," he said, "Unless you want to become one like your comrade," he held up the torn and bloody body of the samurai and threw it to the remaining alive demons who chomped on it happily, tearing it from chunks to bits in a matter of seconds.

The soldiers and samurai didn't even look back as they fled hurriedly; only one remained standing.

Kyosuke, of course. He stared lustfully at the demon in front of him, wanting nothing but to feel him in his arms again and to touch each and every place of his body. Shivers erupted in Kyosuke's body as his thoughts strayed.

Sesshomaru stared at the remaining dazed human and his eyes widened when he recognized him.

Kyosuke looked forward and he saw Sesshomaru snap his fingers. In the blink of an eye, the horde of demons were heading straight to towards him. Kyosuke's eyes widened as he pulled out his scythe again and slashed one after another. He grinned sheepishly at Sesshomaru as he dodged efficiently the claws and fangs of the demons.

"I guess you remember me, eh?" he chuckled nervously and he felt another group of demons come from behind him. He yelped and saw Sesshomaru's almost amused face as the corners of his mouth twitched as he watched Kyosuke's struggle. "Hey!" Kyosuke yelled, "Stop this, man! What the hell?!" When the demon paid his words no mind, he huffed and slashed his way through the demons, straight up to Sesshomaru and grabbed his shoulders. He smirked at the closeness and Sesshomaru's obvious discomfort and shock when he realized that he couldn't get out of Kyosuke's hold.

"Hey," Kyosuke purred, leaning down to meet the silver haired demon's gold eyes. "Aren't you a pretty little thing. Want to have some fun with me?"

Sesshomaru frowned and looked into Kyosuke's dark brown eyes that were halfway hidden by his long black bangs. He made Kyosuke shiver as he leaned closer, a glare set firm on his face as he spoke. "Oh?" his monotone voice rang, "And just what is it you human can make fun for me?"

Kyosuke leaned down and kissed. Pulling away, he smirked. "Why don't I show you?"

Kyosuke woke up and the next thing he knew was that it was morning. He opened his bleary eyes and looked in wonder at all the extravagant furniture and decor that enveloped the room he was in. He tugged at the dark green kimono with white and light green patterned feathers that he found he was wearing. His eyes widened as he saw the expensive silk which his clothing had been woven out of and wondered just where he was, that he had been able to afford such material. He stepped out of the bed and walked over to the large door and pushed it open with great effort. His eyes widened even more as he saw that the outside of the room was even more fancy than the room itself. He went down the hallway, his bare footsteps evident in the eerily quiet house (castle, more like). The wood creaked from underneath him as he walked further, and he saw a screen door. He slid it open to allow the sun peering down at him. He blinked to adjust to the light, but the sight left him breathless. It seemed to be the courtyard of the house and it was covered in trees of various kinds. There were all sorts of flowers and fruits borne from that trees that Kyosuke didn't even know the name of.

As Kyosuke marvelled in the sight of the garden, a little girl no older than eight, with black hair, a bit of which was tied to her side with a pink ribbon, bearing a white kimono with red petals on them came barrelling into the young samurai.

Kyosuke fell back from the impact and observed the flustered girl in front of him. As she apologized, when she met his face, a little gasp of recognition passed through her lips.

"Ah!" she gasped as her mouth twitched into a smile. She took the samurai's hand and said, "Come,"

Kyosuke looked confused. "Come? Where?" he asked, but let himself be dragged by the child no less.

"My lord wished to see you once you woke, though he would not say it himself." the little girl replied as she led him out into the courtyard to a cherry tree with a large pink blanket sprawled underneath it.

"Rin! Where have you been?!" a little green imp called. Kyosuke stared in awe at the little demon who was holding a large staff as the girl apologized with a smile. The imp's huge bulging eyes went to look at Kyosuke and the samurai shivered under the little demon's gaze.

The imp sighed and looked back to the girl. "Have you got everything prepared? I still don't understand why you insisted we eat outside. There are insects and pesky little things crawling all around here," the imp continued to ramble until he felt a presence behind him.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said coolly as he stepped outside. "Go make preparations for us to leave after breakfast."

The green imp did as his lord told him and broke out into a frantic run. The little girl, Rin, looked up to Sesshomaru with a big smile gracing her lips. "My lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"May samurai-san eat with us?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kyosuke, who in turn grinned nervously as he still didn't know what was going to happen to him after last night. The daiyoukai had spewed numerous death threats and Kyosuke was quite positive that he could make them happen if he wasn't careful.

The demon lord looked to Rin again. "If he wishes." he replied, before sitting down himself.

Rin looked up expectantly at Kyosuke. "Would you like to?"

Kyosuke smiled at her innocence. "Sure!" he sat down and made idle chat with the child as the servants in the castle brought out food of various kinds. Sesshomaru merely sipped on his drink as he watched the two humans in front of him devour the food. Well, Kyosuke did. Rin had the decency to eat with manners.

Kyosuke smiled as he heard the girl laugh at his eating habits. "You're so messy, samurai-san!"

The samurai in question rolled his eyes. "Well, I am a growing man. I need to eat! And my name isn't samurai-san. It's Kyosuke."

Rin smiled back. "I am Rin. This is my lord Sesshomaru but I think you know him already."

Sesshomaru grunted as Rin began telling of many tales about her adventures with her lord, and Kyosuke was trying not to laugh while he was listening. The dog demon mainly ignored them, until Rin's attention was focused on himself.

"My lord, may Kyosuke-san come with us?"

That was when Kyosuke started choking on his remaining food and Sesshomaru looked irritably baffled, and if one would dare say, almost terrified.

But Rin was looking so pleadingly at him, that Sesshomaru practically drowned in those soft chocolate orbs. He gave a sigh and looked to Kyosuke. "If he so chooses."

The remnants of their stay consisted of Rin chattering away with all the things that she was going to show Kyosuke and how much fun they were going to have. Kyosuke was delighted that he'd have somewhere to be now, as he really didn't want to commit more crimes than necessary to have a place to stay I. for the night. Jaken was floored that his lord would allow another petty human to join their group, but when he saw Rin's face, he deadpanned and yelled at her for convincing hid lord. Which led to his lord stepping on him on his way. Jaken inwardly cursed both humans of their party as they talked away. Sesshomaru made it a point to ignore all of them and glided ahead in an attempt to soothe his rapid heart.

As Kyosuke, Rin and Jaken took off with A-Un, Sesshomaru smelt it again. The rusty, metallic and spicy scent made it way to his nose and he shivered as he glided past. He turned his neck to look at the laughing human male on the back of the two headed dragon, and licked his lips, red seeping in his eyes. He shook his head and picked up his speed, determined to get farther away from the tempting scent before he lost all control. He ignored the vague urges to just grab the man and shove him against the wall or a tree or even a rock for god's sake, kissing and licking him in places that could only be ventured by him.

Sesshomaru licked his pale lips and his golden eyes twinkled.

_Yes, that indeed sounds delectable._

Behind him, he heard Kyosuke ask Jaken to take them to the ground. He could hear the brunette male getting off an suddenly, their was a weight pressed onto his back.

Sesshomaru shifted and he was met with mischievous dark brown eyes and he felt soft, plump lips plant a kiss on his neck. He was then shifted and gold met brown as they stared in. Sesshomaru pulled at the hairs on the back of Kyosuke's neck as he pulled him in and roughly kissed, their lips colliding and resonating. Sesshomaru licked the corners of his own mouth and his lips twitched at the spicy after taste.

It was so _satisfying. _

Kyosuke chuckled. "I was worried for a bit there. Thought I wouldn't get to feel your touch again."

"If you were smart, you wouldn't be associated with me in such a manner." was the ever eloquent reply.

Kyosuke just laughed. "May be. But the challenge and danger makes it worthwhile. Especially since I like what I see," he purred half heartedly as he tried to take off the armour that covered the body he was trying to penetrate.

Sesshomaru gladly took it off for him, as well as his other pieces of artillery and clothing. He then suddenly stopped and looked to the other man. "Where did you send Rin off to?"

Kyosuke shrugged. "I just told your little imp that I'd be taking his lord for a bit and to not expect us back for a while."

Sesshomaru shook his head and he held onto Kyosuke as he tore the said man's clothing apart and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "You do realize that you're going to regret this?"

Kyosuke responded to the daiyoukai's touches with joy as he licked and kissed and sucked on the pale skin. "The only thing I'm going to regret is that I hadn't done this sooner. Now stop stalling, I wanna cover that deathly pale skin of yours in marks."

Sesshomaru breathed and let the human do as he pleased.

"Stop touching my hair." Kyosuke said with a pout as swatted away the demon's hand and laid down, buck naked, snuggling with Sesshomaru as the demon's soft fur thingy wrapped itself around the both of them.

"It's beautiful." Sesshomaru whispered, not at all bothering to put up his facade.

Kyosuke just shook his head. "Yours is more beautiful than mine, though. Sleek white, soft and smooth. You look like an angel."

Sesshomaru was least to say amazed by that comment. No one had ever complimented him before, let alone call him an angel. Well, that might've had to do with Sesshomaru being a demon and scaring the life out of everyone, (quite literally in some cases).

"So." Kyosuke began, breaking the silence. "What does this mean for us?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean like, you're a demon. I'm a human. So what are we? Friends with benefits?"

"Hardly." was the growl he was responded with. "If it were that, then you would be allowed to fornicate with others." a pale finger crossed over to a tan, able bodied chest and pointed at a red mark. "That, indicates you as mine."

"So you've made me your property?"

Silence was the reply.

"Sesshomaru," Kyosuke whispered as he gently slid silver strands away from the demon's pale face. "I think I've fallen for you, my little devil,"

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the fur that was wrapped around Kyosuke, and as a result, pulling the brunette closer. Kyosuke could sense the waves of emotions radiating off of him and realized that this was probably the first time he did that. So he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and pulled the dog demon in closer, engulfing him in his warmth.

"What happened to your arm?"

Sesshomaru stayed silent as Kyosuke ran his hands through silver strands.

"Come on, love, I've had sex with you twice now, and didn't ask then. Don't I deserve an answer now?"

Sesshomaru nodded, knowing that an explanation was needed. "Forgive me," he said, "It was cut off in a battle."

"A battle? Against who?"

"My younger half brother."

Kyosuke's eyes widened. "What? Your own brother did that to you? That little fucking–"

"We're hardly acquaintances," Sesshomaru cut him off, "Let alone brothers. And it's none of your business."

Kyosuke kissed Sesshomaru's forehead, the silent crescent moon mark that lay there. "But he hurt the one person that means so much to me. Thus, he is my enemy." He then wrapped his arms tighter around the cold, pale skin and sighed in content.

Sesshomaru felt the russet skin come in contact with his own and a large comforting hand stroking his hair and that was when he felt all of his burdens and regrets pass. He felt lighter than ever, and knew that this was the one moment he'd want to last. The one thing he'd wanted since the beginning of the eternity of his lifetime.

Kyosuke watched as Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered to a close and the body lay limp in his arms. He never dreamed that he'd fall for the Demon Lord of the Western Lands of all things. His parents taught him to hate and kill demons. That's what his family was. What _he _was. But that was the reason he ran away in the first place. Not all demons were evil and destructive. Kyosuke looked down to the sleeping one in his arms. Well, even if they were destructive, this one was quite attractive. He inwardly chuckled as he thought of his parents. They'd be baffled to know that their son had become one with a daiyoukai.

He smirked at the same time. Of course, that's his strong point after all.

"You'd better take good care of him."

Kyosuke snapped up and turned to see the little green imp, staff in hand, but a fairly serious look on his face. "Pardon?"

THe imp sighed. "I'm entrusting my lord to you. He has not seen the light of day for years. The last time was when Rin came, but I had feared that he would lose himself again." a sigh left his mouth. "So here I am, entrusting his heart with you. If you dare play with it, you will find your body in a fire pit, you hear, you filthy human?!"

Kyosuke's eyes widened and he nodded, smiling. "Thank you. I will do my best."

It was a sunny day's afternoon and the sky was clear. Jake. had taken Rin and A-Un off to feed so Sesshomaru was enjoying the rare peaceful moment. Even his lover had gone, saying he wanted to explore the place a bit. Sesshomaru complied, knowing the Kyosuke would return by the end of the day at best.

And yet, sunset came and the daiyoukai began to be aware of his lover's due absence. He sent Jaken off with a warning to keep Rin safe and went of on his search just as the sun set and the stars became visible. Sesshomaru whiffed around the area for the spicy, metallic scent. When he came up at nothing, just faint remnants, he decided to follow the final remnant to the large village nearby. That was when he caught it.

His lover's scent was ringing in his ears loud and clear when he smelled blood in that direction. It was an unknown scent, but a human one. That was enough to send Sesshomaru's senses haywire.

The dog demon stepped blindly in the village, gliding smoothly across the streets towards the direction, ignoring the frequents screams of 'demon!'

Then as he got closer, another familiar scent hit his nose that made him scrunch up his face in disgust. The scent of his half breed brother. And what made him angrier, was that Kyosuke scent was mingled with this one.

Sesshomaru snarled and burst through a door, and tackled his love to the ground. He heard Kysouke's large body hit the ground with an 'oompf'.

Sesshomaru merely glared flaming daggers at the human man he was straddling and growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kyosuke gulped. He knew it was a bad idea to stay out late, and he made a mental note reminding himself to kill the companions that made him stay.

Such was the surprise of those fellows when they saw the full blooded dog demon crash in from the door at immense speed so fast that even Inuyasha wasn't able to detect him coming.

"Oi, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled to his older brother, getting the completely wrong idea. "Get off of him!"

Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes red. "You will not come near him, half breed, if you so value your life,"

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm saying the same thing to you. Stay away from the human, dear brother," he growled, bringing forth his Tetsusaiga.

The word brother clicked in Kysouke's head and he pushed Sesshomaru off gently, then picked him up bridal style and was met with Tokijin at his face. He just laughed. "Calm down there, love." A cold glare was the response he got as he put Sesshomaru down, who looked at him confused as the samurai pulled out a string of beads and tied the demon's hands to a post of the castle.

"Kyosuke?" Sesshomaru asked unsurely when he saw that he couldn't move his hands.

The samurai kissed his forehead then pecked his lips. "Be good, kay? I'll be right back."

With that, Kyosuke waltzed back in, to meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku's bewildered faces.

"What-Why-How did you do that?!" Miroku and Inuyasha sputtered.

Kyosuke merely smiled. The he whipped out his scythe and wiped all amusement off his face. "Look here," he began. "You lot seem like nice people and all, but you hurt Sesshomaru." he said as he flipped the scythe next to Inuyasha's neck. "And I will not forgive anyone who hurts my lover."

That got everyone's attention. "Lover? You're his lover?!" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"The one and only," Kyosuke said with a smirk as he walked back to the post where Sesshomaru stood with a frown on his face. He leaned down and planted a kiss. He then looked back up to the half demon. "So listen here. If you dare lay a hand on him again, I will snap your neck clean off your body and give it to your girlfriend as a souvenir." The tone he spoke with, was murderous and the aura he was emanating was that equivalent of a demon. Kagome shuddered as the violent imaginary came to her mind.

The party watched as the daiyoukai and his lover whisked away into the night.


End file.
